The Death of Someone Special
by anarchy-munkey
Summary: Sabertooth see's a shrink about the death of Blink, yet it's only leads to a twist of events


**__**

The Death of Someone Special "Okay Mister Creed do you know why you're here?" A small lady with shoulder length rusty hair asked as he sat there his overgrown arms crossed. "Ya' cuz' Rogue told ya' something' was wrong with me." His voice growled. "And is there something wrong with you?" She questioned as he leaned towards her. "Yah I got a problem." He said. "Well tell me about it Mister Creed." Her big emerald eyes looked at him as his toothy grin appeared. "It's bein here talkin ta you." The woman sighed as she began to write something down, he knew what it was that she wrote but didn't say anything. "Now Mister Creed if you didn't have any problems then you wouldn't have been brought here." She spoke softly "I got problems ya just don't need to know 'em, people like you are nottin' but neb shits." He growled once again as she sighed. "You know Mister Creed I can sit here all day with you, talking about nothing, but the sooner you tell me what's wrong the sooner you can leave." She spoke in a firm voice as she sat straight up. "If I tell you will you shut the hell up?" He questioned as she nodded "Yes Mister Creed." "And quit callin' me that, that what she called me." "That's what Who called you?" "Clarice…" "Was that a lover?" She questioned as she realized that she said something off by the look on his face. "Clarice was my Pup, a kid that looked u at me, that I was supposed at take care of." He paused, "She was my pup." he repeated. "She was the only thing I ever did right, she was perfect, from her lavender skin, her elfish ears, ands that attitude that she had when she didn't want at do something." He looked at the floor as his eyes glazed over though he wouldn't admit it. "Kleenex Creed?" She asked as he laughed, though it was more of a sarcastic laugh. "I don't cry, she'd hate hearin me cry over her. She'd hate me mornin' her too." He said looking at the paw like hand of his, thinking about when she held his hand, how small she was compared to himself. "Were is she now?" The woman asked as he looked up at her. "Don't know. Maybe dead." His tone was dead serious. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she jotted something down on her pad once again, "What exactly did you mean by Pup? Was she your child?" she questioned him as she moved the rusty hair from her face showing her emerald eyes once again. "Naw, I ain't no Pa, but I raised her from when she was just a lil pup. Bout four or five I'm guessin." He took a deep breath then continued "She was the most important thing in my life, I never told her nottin that I didn't mean and I never made a promise that I didn't keep. I kept my promise that night…"He sat there remembering that night every little thing about her that night, and every last word they said to one another. "Please. Please PLEASE please don't ask me. You want me to teleport you to him, don't you? You're asking me to help you commit suicide." Blink knew his question by the look on his face. "I ain't doin' no such thing. I'm just tryin' to buy Rogue and the rest o'ya some time is all. I know me and Kyle can't stop holocaust on our own --- but we can give the rest o'you a chance..." He could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I...I've never told anyone this before. But sometimes late at night -- I pray. Sometimes it's to ask for help -- so that we all make it through another day. Sometimes it's just to let him know how confused or mad or sad I am -- just someone to talk to. But every night -- no matter what -- I say thank you. 'Thank you for putting Victor Creed on this world' I thank him 'cause you're the one who rescued me from Abyss all those years ago. Pretty stupid, no?" She held her tears back but one rolled down her lavender face. "I don't think it's stupid at all, pup. 'Stupid' is not fightin'. It's givin' up. Clarice, I need ya to send me to Holocaust, so I can take one last poke at ''im. Then I need ONE other thing." he wiped the tear away. "Name it." She would do anything for him. "After he takes me out--and make no mistake, he will--I need ya t'kick his butt all the way back to hell...and tell 'im 'THAT was for Victor Creed!' Can ya do that for me, pup?" he tried to make her fill a bit better. "Yes, sir." She was going to that eather way and he knew it. "Thanks, pup." He smiled. "Thank me, Mr. Creed...by coming home." She was scared. He remembered when he came back to her. "I hear ya, Rouge. I hear ya." Creed was hugged by Blink. "Oh, Mister Creed... ... Your not Dead!" Blink smiled and hugged him as tight as she could. "I'm a lot harder t'kill THAN THAT, Kid." He hugged her back. Victor Creed explained this to a woman that he didn't even know, she looked at him as he stood and walked towards the door. "Ummmm Sir we're not finished." she protested. "Naw we're thought talkin'. Clarice is dead, Wildchild if probly runnin a muck, and I don't want ta talk any more." With that said he walked out of the room. He looked at Wildchild who looked like he seen a ghost as he looked up at Victor, Rouge walked up to him. "Ya finished all ready sugar? Ah thought with yer problem's Ah thought she'd kick ya out." Rouge smiled. She grabbed Wildchild's chain and led him away. Though Victor was the only one that Kyle could talk to he began to worry about the beat boy that was whiter than a ghost. For the first time in a long time Victor Creed couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes he's see her, he'd see Clarice. No matter how many times he thought he'd pushed the thought about her into the back of his mind, no matter what he did, nor how hard he tried. He smile, her laugh, the way she'd look at him when she didn't want to hear what he was saying, everything about her haunted his mind. Yet the thing that was the most vivid abut the memories of her was they way she smelt, the sent of iris's, lilies, and roses. Though tears began to trickle down the over grown mans face he sat there fighting back the tears, thought hey escaped. Kyle yelped and cried from his spot on the floor, for as long as they beast knew Clarice he had slept in her room. Not only because of Victors orders but to help care for the young elfish girl. He'd sleep on her bed with her normally resting his head on her stomach, lessen to her heart beat, yet he was always there when she had a nightmare, was scared, or even just missed Victor. He loved Clarice just as much as Victor did though he'd never be able to express it in the words that his friend did. Finally sleep swept over Victor as he lat there in her room, Sabertooth the man who's joy's in life were killing things had fallen for a lavender elf. He dreamt of her that night not wanting to wake when the morning came, though he heard her sweet voice beckoning him to wake. Once the over grown mans amber eyes opened only to see Kyle tong in his face as well as the beast grinning from ear to ear, yet the thing that surprised Creed was the fell of someone next to him. He turned his head only to see the small lavender girl holding onto him like a lost child. Though a million things went rushing though his head to say he couldn't hold onto one of them. "Pup…" He began but felt her tiny finger rested on his lips. "Shh.." She said as his over grown arms wrapped around her and pulled her as close to him as he could without hurting her. "Pup don't ya ever scare me like that again." He finally told her as she looked up at him with her blank eyes like she's done so many times before. But this time the though of her not being 'his' pup crossed his mind, she wasn't 'his' she was someone else's kid. "I.." The man was tripping over his own tong, yet it wasn't long after that another voice appeared, yet this time it called him away from the dream. "Sugar wake up, unless ya planning' on sleeping the day away." Rogues voice called to the now awake Victor, 'It was only a dream…' he told himself, nothing more nothing less than a dream. He'd do anything to fall back into that dream, though he knew even if he went back to sleep he wouldn't dream of her. "I'm up." His voice growled as he sat up watching the Southern Belle leave the room. "I dreamt of pup." He said not really talking to Wildchild but Kyle knew he was upset about the dream. Slowly he crawled onto the bed, making sure Victor wasn't going to back hand him off like he's done so many times before. Victor's overgrown paw like hand began to pet the boy, "Ya know I really miss her." he said as the boy whimpered, yet Victor ruffled the boys blond hair. "I know ya miss her too don't'cha?" He asked as Kyle agreed , for the first time Victor was fighting a battle that no matter how hard he fought he'd never win. He'd never be able to bring Clarice back from the dead, and this was one thing his healing factor couldn't heal. A Broken heart. "Ya know what Kid, we're gonna go see Pup today." An empty grave with a stone is were she's meant to rest, yet no body was for proof that she was dead. Yet she never came home and everyone except Victor had lost home in ever finding the girl. Victor sighed as he got up and dressed looking out the window at the sun he left the comforts of her bed room and made his way to her grave, Kyle at his side the whole time. "What was with you the other day went I went at see that shrink?" Creed finally asked as Kyle answered with a series of grunts and groans, "What do ya mean you smelt lavender? Problee some.." he as the boy cut him off with more grunts. Yet when they reached the grave Victor shot Kyle a dirty look, "It couldn't have been…" yet he himself was cut off by a soft voice. "My sent?" The soothing voice was one Victor knew all too well, "Clair… Clarice?" he questioned in shock of seeing her here. "Yes Mister Creed." she said s she flung herself into his arms hugging him. Taking a sniff of the air he smiled "Ya just got here didn't ya pup?" he questioned as he began to play with her hair holding her smaller body close to him. "Mister Creed?" She began to speak as she felt Kyle grab a hold of her as well, yet Creed had never healed her like this before. "Hush pup cause if this is another dream I don't want ta wake up." Looking up at him she wanted to tell him it wasn't a dream that she was back, yet she knew the pain of losing family friends and even the way she felt when she thought she had lost Mister Creed. Kyle whimpered leave it to Rogue to ruin a moment like this, yet Kyle found himself getting shoved away by Victors foot. "Hay pup I never told anyone this…" He began as he placed his hand along side her face letting his thumb caress the side of her face, her blank eyes slowly closed as she rested her head in his hand. "What is it Mister Creed?" She asked as his amber eyes looked at her something longing in them. "I love ya pup." She nodded that was something she knew but was surprised he could verbally say. "I love you too." She said as she opened her eyes and looked up at him, keeping her head in his hand. "No pup, not like…" Victor was never good with words, nor good with expressing his emotions. Yet the only thing he did was by pure reaction, he kissed the younger girl, and he kissed her passionly. Hell If this was a dream he was going to make the best of it while it lasted. "Will he ever wake up?" Rouge looked at the sleeping beast "I don't know." the Doctor looked at Whildchild who hadn't moved from the floor next to Victors bed. "Kyle hun ya got ta eat somthin or ya won't live ta see Vic wake up." Rouge handed Whildchild food and he redundantly took it. "He looks as if he happy in his dreams." the Doctor led Rouge out of the room. "Unless you can provoke him to wake I don't think he will." with that said the Doctor walked Away, Rouge walked back into the room and looked at Victor a soft sigh escaped her lips. "Hay Vic Ah know that ya'er havin a good dream. Ah.... Clarice wouldn't want ta be like this." Rouge took off her glove. "Ah'm sorry but Ah have tan wake ya up." Rouge closed her eyes and placed her hand on his. She watched his dream. Blink looked up at him surprised his eyes gazed into her's "Mister Creed?" she leaned her face closer to his. Yet as the smaller girl did so he spotted Rouge "Ah hate ta do this Vic but ya have ta wake up." Fighting the urge to he did once the soft voice begin to speak once again "Please wake up Mister Creed, for me." and that's what he did. His hopes, his dreams, and the one the he loved left with the dreams, what was once lost now is found. But what he lost could never be found could it? Her face, smile, and perfect lavender skin would haunt his dreams for as long as he'd live. What started out as a child grew into a woman and from that woman he found something that he didn't really believe in. A tear fell slowly down his face, as he lay there on the table. Though his healing factor fixed everything his mind was the one playing the games. Laying there he thought of Clarice, and that's when he knew she wasn't dead that she was still out there alive some were. He was going to find her… _Authors Note As much as I hate to say this I don't own the X-men (As much as I wish Blink, Kyle, and Victor were mine their not) They belong to Marvel Comics, I'm ready for all you evil nazi flaming monkeys that like to attack me. But this is a rewrite of my old fic and here are the original revues for it, and it is because of them I rewrote this story. LEM 2001-01-04 A side of Creed I never thought to see. Needs just a tiny bit of work on spacing but other wise a good story. Chasity 2001-01-03 Although I strongly despised the Age of Apacolypse, the "good" Victor Creed was my fave. I've always been a Sabretooth fan. But I'm afraid I carry on too much. The overall storyline was superb, but the grammar was alot to be desired. On a scale from 1-10, Igive it a 6. You write really well, Sl 2001-01-02 aside from grammatical/spelling problems i totally loved this story. it was really sweet. i love sabretooth/blink fics. Hawk eagle 2001-01-02 Oy! Paragraphs! Sentence Structure. I'd be glad to beta this for you before I read. I am a HUGE Blink and Sabretooth fan, but I can't even begin to read this. It hurts my eyes and my fragile little mind, trying to figure out who is talking each and every time. 1: Why did you keep old reviews at the end of the story? 2: Generally, when writing conversation, the change in speaker determines the end of a paragraph, regardless of length of the paragraph. 3: Please capitalize names of characters: "...cuz' rogue told ya..." "Rogue" 4: Microsoft Word spell checker can be your friend, but it is not always right. For example: "...looked u at me..." "looked up ta me" 5: Victor's not unitelligent, he's just not the most verbose of charcters. He has always spoken correct common English, however. "..that what she called..." "that's what she called" Yes, he has a dialect - "ta" instead of "to", "ya" instead of "you", etc. - but he does have correct grammar - usually. 6: "I never told her nottin" "I never told her nuttin'" 7: "tried to make her fill" "tried to make her feel" I'm not catching everything, not by a long shot. I stopped reading after the above sentence, actually. One of your previous reviewers mentioned paragraph structure. I would suggest that you attempt to format this in a more readable fashion - cuurently you have line spaces in the middle of paragraphs and the conversations are a little difficult to keep up with. Also, you may want to consider getting a beta reader; they can help with nuances like grammar and sentence structure, as well as diction and other sundry quandries which, when addressed, would make this story much easier to read. fsinglehurst 2004-07-13 1 I thought for the most part, th story was great, a few grammatical and spelling mistakes.  
Don't really know about the Blink/Sabretooth thing. I was a big fan of the aoa, so i've never really seen the side of Victor that you expressed._


End file.
